Talk:Kinkaku
Voice Actor I thought Peter Lurie voiced Kinkaku, not only on the game, but the show as well. So I wondered where it was said officially that his VA is John Eric Bentley. Is it on the DVD credits? :Far as credits go for the VA, I can't find either listed as Kinkaku anywhere online, but here. So Is the info official. Just curious for the source?--JasmineFlower (talk) 02:40, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::According to this page, the anime has already passed the point in which Kinkaku has appeared. In fact, the episodes in question were shown last November (22 November 2014 to be precise), so I assume the credits were already translated and he was identified as the VA for the dub. ::DVD's come out much slower than the actual releases of the dub (which are available on a service called Neon Alley, which is only for US people afaik). To demonstrate this, the DVD's have only just reached episode 257 on a quarterly release schedule, whereas the Neon Alley releases are currently placed at episode 296. Neon Alley episodes release once a week, every Saturday (just in case you wondered). --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:17, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::I am familiar with the dubs. I tend to watch them Sun. when they appear online. I ordered the DVD off amazon. The DVD has reached the episodes with Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Shippuden Box set 21, I believe was the number. It's the last 2 episodes on the set. So I was going to see if I could check once they got here, assuming they do in fact have the credits. I have just thought it was PL for a good while, and when I looked up PL's credits for other voice work, I listened to some of his voices, and he sounded like he was using "Kinkaku voice." Like Jidanbo, the Gatekeeper in Bleach. Kinkaku sounded like him.So I am surprised if his VA is actually different. But then again, I didn't notice Yamato's old VA, Troy Baker, had left. Mathew Mercer does a perfect job sounding like him, imo. --JasmineFlower (talk) 05:21, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Guessing a character's voice actor by the he/she sounds is flawed. That's why the credits are important to know, because, as you said, Troy Baker and Matthew Mercer sound pretty much alike. The episodes for the English Dub is currently through with the Power Arc and went back to the canon episode when Naruto sends his clones to the battlefield to fish out White Zetsus, which anyone can watch on illegal streaming sites. But I've checked some of the episodes to find the VAs, but they're all still in Japanese. If you got the DVDs, then helping to add the VAs would be a great help and confirming if characters share VAs from the ones from the games.--'NinjaSheik' 01:17, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I realise the US gets the releases earlier than us European peeps.... :::::I guess someone added it because it was stated somewhere on Wikipedia. :::::And I'm fairly confident that the dub stopped translating the credits after some time, but I could be wrong... --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 11:17, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I think they don't translate it when it airs on Neon Alley. But, according to this, they DO still list English VAs in the credits on the DVDs. Anyway, in regards to Wikipedia, I'm more weary of trusting it. Actually confirmation from the direct source is better. After all, Wikipedia doesn't have a lot users moderating its pages and really checking its sources properly, right? Besides, if they did, they'll realize that idiot anonymous users have been ripping off our summaries for the episodes without crediting the wiki (which was an issue never rectify).--'NinjaSheik' 19:10, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Maybe it changed, because I've seen the DVD credits and they've never been translated. Of course, it's been a while since I last watched them, so I'll check again. :::::::And Wikipedia is where we get most of the romaji/kanji/episode information and it's always right in that respect. They do check sources a lot and are quite strict on removing unreferenced material. :::::::And I don't see how that's relevant, because we're guilty of just copy/pasting Wikipedia summaries as well (even with an attribution notice). I've seen the summaries, they're not the same at all, only just vaguely similar. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:14, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I've edited on Wikipedia before as an anon, and they're not that good. One of the articles I sometimes edit on didn't even know that another user was plagiarizing until I notify them about it. And yeah, they kind of do. I read through before, and this was issue was already brought up a few times in the past. Look at the summary for the latest episode. It's practically word-for-word, hence it's plagiarism. As far as I know due an incident I had, the CC-BY-SA states that content can be reused as long as the editors attribute the source. If that doesn't happen, it's a violation. The wiki isn't in any violation because it follows it, but it's not doing so vice versa. Well, whatever. Case is closed until someone checks the DVDs.--'NinjaSheik' 19:42, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Just got the DVD today. There's a section in the extras that says "English Credits." So they give that info. Kinkaku's VA is credited as "John Bentely." It didn't say "Eric", but surely it's the same guy. So, everything's correct. Was never a crisis, but I was curious. --JasmineFlower (talk) 01:00, June 7, 2015 (UTC)